Reality
by FantasyLover100
Summary: When people think Ally Dawson, they think innocent. However, she is far from innocent. What kind of innocent person has an evil archenemy, stopped assassins from killing people, and goes on countless life threatening missions? Well, that's Ally Dawson for you. After all, she is a secret teenage spy. Rated T for language. One-shot!
1. Reality

**I am currently making this in a competition with my two friends. I, personally, did not want to do this and would rather work on the story we were SUPPOSED to do. But, you know, things never go my way. So, here's the one-shot for the competition. Might have some OOCness. Ok, lots of OOcness. But what do you expect? Ally's gonna be totally AWESOME!**

"Be ready to jump," a voice sounded on a young 17 year old woman's voice communicator in her ear. "In 5…4…3…2… NOW!" The young woman jumped off the helicopter, her brown hair flowing upward. She pulled the string of her backpack and a parachute popped up. She landed in her backyard, thankfully before anyone noticed. Quickly, she strapped off her parachute and stuffed it under her deck. She ran up the stairs of her deck to the inside of her room.

Sighing, the girl walked over to her desk where a make-up kit lay. She walked up to her mirror and applied some make-up to her face to cover her bruises and scars. She wore a jacket and jeans to cover more bruises and cuts. She looked like a normal 17 year old named Ally Dawson…

**~~~~~Boring line break~~~~~~**

"Welcome back, Ally," Ally's dad, Lester, greeted as his daughter came down from her room. "How was the mission?"

"Same ol'," she said. "Kicked the bad guy's butt, rescued the millionaire, you know. It's everyday life for a teenage spy." Ally Dawson is not who you all think she is. In fact, she's not that innocent and goodie-goodie girl you all know her for. She is a teenage spy. After her father retired, her mom couldn't do all the work, so she taught her daughter. After years of learning, she was finally recruited and officially became a teenage spy. Her codename is Fox.

"Doesn't your friend, Austin, have a show in an hour?" Lester asked. Ally perked up immediately.

"I can't believe I forgot!" She cried, grabbing her bag. "I need to catch up with them at Trish's new job! She works at the pizza place right now. Bye dad!" She ran out of the house quickly and ran down the block down to the pizza place. She threw open the doors, panting. Her friends turned to stare at her.

"Sorry… to…. keep… you… waiting…" Ally panted. Austin bounded over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No worries, Als!" He exclaimed. "You're not late! We still have about 45 minutes before the show!"

"Have some pizza, Ally!" Trish said. "On the house!" Ally sat down and gave a look at her friend.

"Won't you get fired for giving pizza away for free?" She asked. Trish shrugged.

"I'll get another job tomorrow," she said. Ally didn't press any further, since it was a normal occurrence for Trish to get a job one day and have another job the next.

"Does anyone realize how greasy and cheesy these pizzas are?" Dez asked randomly. He was pulling a piece pizza away from his face as cheese hung from his mouth. Ally rolled her eyes.

* * *

45 minutes later

45 minutes later, Austin was on stage singing _A Billion Hits_. The pizza place was filled up with people to watch Austin Moon perform. Ally and Trish were in the front of the crowd jumping and dancing. Dez, however, was dancing weirdly on a table. Unbeknownst to Ally, her jacket had ridden down her arm to show her scars. Trish noticed this when she looked over at Ally.

"Oh my god, Ally!" She screamed. "What happened to your arm?!" The music and dancing ceased to look at the shocked girl staring at her best friend's arm. Austin jumped off the stage and yanked the sleeve of Ally's jacket to reveal scars and bruises. One recently made cut, however, began bleeding out from the fabric against it.

"Ally, have you…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Ally yanked her arm away from Austin and shook her head wildly.

"No!" She cried. "I haven't!"

"Then explain these scars!" Austin demanded.

"I-I…" Luckily, someone stopped Ally before she revealed anything. Unfortunately, it was her unit team.

"Fox, we have received news on Angel's whereabouts," someone said into her voice com. "She is headed north towards children's amusement park." Angel was a beautiful young woman and Ally's archenemy. Angel was charged with many crimes and has tried to kill Ally countless times.

"That little bitch!" Ally cursed. "Is she about to fucking kill little kids just to get my fucking attention?!" Her friends looked at her in shock. They didn't know she could swear. Before any of them could comment, a loud noise was heard overhead. Everyone went outside to see a helicopter floating above them. Ally pushed her way through the crowd as a rope ladder fell down from the helicopter.

"Come on, Fox! We have to catch up to her!" A man shouted. Ally climbed the rope ladder and did a two-finger salute to her friends as the helicopter flew away.

Austin went to his car to go to the amusement park with Trish and Dez. He wanted to make sure Ally was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Angelica Selena La Rose!" Ally called out, jumping off the rope ladder as it neared the ground. "You are under arrest for murder, kidnappings, and thievery!" A woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes smirked, letting a child hostage escape from the woman.

"Hello, Alison," the woman sneered. "It's about time you showed up."

"I wasn't nearly close enough, Angel," Ally said. "Your name is so unlike you, by the way." Angel just gave a maniacal laugh.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. "Angel is the name for the powerful! It's the name for the-" She stopped talking as a foot connected with her face.

"You talk too much!" Ally proclaimed. Angel gained her balance and started freaking out.

"My beautiful face!" She cried. "Is my nose broken?" Ally rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'Drama queen…' under her breath.

"Who cares?" She said loudly. Angel looked at her in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Austin, Trish, and Dez arrived just in time to see a blonde woman lunge at Ally. Austin was about to go over there when Ally kicked the woman off of her. She paused for a moment and it took a while for her friends to notice that she was whispering something.

Ally baited the woman with a few words before running off towards a haunted house called 'House of Horrors'. The woman ran after her with a knife firmly clutched in her hand. When Ally turned around after reaching the doors to the haunted house, she turned to find a knife coming her way. She dodged only enough to get a cut on her cheek.

"Seriously, Angel?!" Ally screamed. "It'll take me forever to cover this!" The woman named Angel rolled her eyes and continued an attempt at stabbing her.

"You are such a drama queen!" Angel said. Ally took out her own knife and blocked the knife coming down at her.

"Me?" She said incredulously. "I kicked you in the face and you were worried about getting a nose broken!" Angel was angered more by this.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" She screamed, lifting her knife and trying to cut Ally in half. Ally jumped away in the nick of time after yelling a curse. Austin didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, Angel finally managed to stab Ally in the shoulder before crumbling down to the floor.

* * *

Ally's 3rd person view after she dodged the knife

"SHIT!" Ally jumped out of the way of the knife after she called Angel a drama queen. At that moment, she knew what would happen. Faster than a regular person's eyes can see, a bullet lodged itself into Angel's heart. Angel gasped and in a last ditch effort to kill Ally, she threw a knife at her. Fortunately, it didn't get near her heart, but it made its way to her shoulder. Ally didn't let any pain show and stood emotionlessly as Angel crumbled to the ground. Dead.

It was then that Ally heard a door slam closed and she looked up to see her best friends rushing over to her in a panic.

"Ally!" Austin called. "Are you okay? What were you THINKING?!" Ally didn't have time to answer before her squad came.

"That was great, Fox!" A boy named Jones complimented. A girl named Amelia looked down at the floor guiltily. She held a sniper rifle in her right hand.

"I'm sorry that I caused you to get that knife in your shoulder…" Amelia apologized. Ally smiled softly at the girl.

"It's okay Amelia," she said.

"What happened back there?" Trish asked. Ally held up a hand, signaling that she would answer in a second.

"Gerard, get this knife outta my shoulder!" Ally demanded. A man named Gerard nodded and quickly pulled the knife out of her shoulder. Ally hissed in pain, but it didn't hurt as badly as it would have if he pulled out it quickly.

"Now, to answer your question…" Ally turned to her friends. "I'm a spy working for the CIA. My codename is Fox and I am a legend to the spy world." She watched as her friends processed this information.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Ally rubbed her trained ears at the sound of her friends loud yelling.

"Jeez, you guys," she muttered. "I trained my ears to detect the smallest of sounds. That hurt my ears!"

"Fox, you should get bandaged up," Jones piped in. "And someone should get Angel out of here." Two men carried Angel's dead body away while Gerard patched up Ally's shoulder.

"Who is that Angel character anyway?" Dez asked.

"That's my archenemy," Ally growled. "Angelica Selena La Rose. She was an assassin who would kill babies just to see me suffer. She also had an ego and believed the world would end if she died. She was obsessed with her looks."

"Fox, we're going to have to erase their memories," a girl named Joanne said.

"We are _not_ getting their memories wiped," Ally said seriously. "They are my friends." Joanne shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Fox. Rules are rules," Jones said.

"SCREW THE RULES!" Ally yelled. "They are my friends! They deserve to know! I hate having to lie to them every time I get hurt after a mission! And besides, there's a loophole to the rules. It states that if anyone found out, we had to wipe their memory. I told them. Problem solved!" Her squad thought about this and realization dawned. She was right.

"I guess…" Joanne said.

"So does that mean we can go on missions now?" Dez said excitedly. "I would be all 'KAPOW! WAM!'" He made a bunch of poses, causing him to fall once he lost his balance. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"It's too dangerous," she said. "You guys can't handle the training."

"We're ready for anything!" Austin boasted. Ally smiled mischievously and evilly, causing shivers to run down everyone's backs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" She said. The next day, they were in for hell.

* * *

"GET UP!" Ally ordered loudly. "I WANNA SEE YOU AWAKE! MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER!" Austin, Trish, and Dez groaned. They stood up from their seat on the ground and began running laps around the huge room in the CIA training base. Trish glared at Austin for not keeping his mouth shut.

**That's it! Hope you liked! PLEASE R&R! I don't own this, but I own the OCs and the plot! Please R&R and no flames please! In order to win this contest, I have to get the most reviews in the next three weeks! It's already been a week so I have three more weeks before I can actually record how many reviews I have! However, I actually enjoyed writing this! I still don't know what the prize is… Bragging rights? Please also review what you think the reward should be! Au Revoir! Sayonara! Did you guys know that sayonara is Japanese? I didn't! *random comment #379***


	2. Extra

_**Due to requests, I will be making this extra. This is how Ally became a spy and then it will be after her friends found out! I was originally gonna put Auslly at the end of this, then I realized that I had no idea how to write Auslly. Man, that sucks, and I made a terrible ending. Also, I added some Gallagher Girls in here, just for kicks.**_

_**Please R&R and help me win the contest even though I won't need it! Enjoy! :D V**_

Narrator POV

Stage 1: Intelligence

"Okay, Ally," CIA intelligence instructor, Tristan Bren, said. "Your first task is to get a 90% on this test." He placed multiple pieces of paper on Ally's desk as she rolled her eyes.

"A test?" She said incredulously. "LAME!" Tristan frowned but didn't comment. Instead, he began the clock. Ally went to work on the 100 questions. When she got to the eighty-fifth question, she started to smile in an effort to get to the closest thing not laughing.

_**(Bold is writing. Italics is question)**_

_85. What does STFU mean? (this has every importance to spying)_

**Stop**

**Tickling**

**Furry**

**Unicorns**

_86. Why does Hanna wear those terrible glasses?_

**Because she thinks that Tristan will find her attractive in them. And it is true.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_99. Do you know the Chameleon's identity? If so, how? Do you think she will ever break up with the smirking idiot?_

**The chameleon is Cameron Ann Morgan, also known as Cammie, Cam, or Gallagher Girl (according to Classified, also known as Zachary Goode or Zach or Blackthorne Boy) I know her due to being a coworker and friend. No, I do not think she will break up with Zach, but I do believe that they will have an on/off relationship due to Cammie's ex and Zach's many admirers.**

_100. What do you think of Tristan Bren of the intelligence department?_ (Here, Ally smirked)

**Tristan is an annoying dummkopf of a player. Well, he strives to be a player. In reality, he can't get a girl to save his life, unless it's Hanna. He is a very good person, though. In the act of panic, he is calm and uses his intelligence to make a plan. Unfortunately, he is not so smart, as he is very gullible. He is also ruffled easily by words, which can be used as an advantage.**

Ally handed her papers back to Tristan and walked out of the room

The next day

"Congratulations, Ally," CIA director, Riley Jorden, said. "You passed! Though, I suggest not going to see Tristan for a while." Ally smirked.

"Noted," she said.

* * *

Stage 2: Time Bomb

"Alright Ally," CIA development instructor, Wendy Thorne, said. "Your second task will be to disenable this bomb. If you do not do it in two minutes, you will have to be given an easier one and will not be on the same level as your parents." Ally nodded and walked over to the table with the bomb. Wendy walked out of the room behind a screen. She began the timer. Ally opened the bomb latch.

One minute and 43 seconds later, the bomb's screen turned green and said **DISABLED**. Ally smirked triumphantly as Wendy walked in, clapping.

"Good job," she praised. Ally nodded to her instructor.

* * *

Stage 3: Emotions and Persuasion

"In this stage, you will have to learn not to show your emotions and using fake emotions as persuasion," CIA something-I-don't-know-the-name-of instructor, Katie Williams, said in town square. "This will be somewhat of a practice mission. I need you to seduce that boy over there and get him to tell you what he can about Krater Industries. I want you to tell me what you can." In reality, the boy that Katie was pointing to was a real target for a real mission. He was the heir of a conniving business.

Ally walked over to the boy and began flirting whilst twirling her hair. She most definitely did not think that her friends would be nearby.

"Ally?" Trish called. Ally looked at her friends with a shocked look.

"You guys!" She hissed. "Get out of here!" Austin looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ally turned to the boy she was talking to with an apologetic smile.

"I am very sorry for the interruption," she said. "This will only take one moment." She bowed, turned to her friends, and pushed them away from the boy.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She hissed quietly. "I am trying to do… something." She finished that sentence lamely.

"And what _are_ you trying to do?" Austin asked.

"Something!" Ally said.

"That involves a guy?" Dez asked. "OH! Are you actually trying to get a boyfriend?!" Ally rolled her eyes.

"NO!" She whisper-yelled. "I just… Look, you don't need to know! Don't bother me again, or else!" With that, she walked away and continued her 'test', which ended successfully.

* * *

Stage 4: Combat

"Okay, Ally," Riley said. "If you can last one minute with me in a fight, you are officially a CIA agent. Begin!"

Ally ran at him and attempted a roundhouse kick. He caught her ankle and pushed it back at her, causing her to lose her balance. Ally caught herself on her hands and pushed up to allow her to stand on her feet. Riley came at her with a punch, but she ducked and kicked out her leg, causing him to fall. He caught himself on his hands in a bridge formation and lifted himself back up.

The battle went on because apparently the author is too lazy to write an entire fighting scene _**(Me: HURTFUL! Narrator: TOO BAD! Me: You'll be fired after this…)**_ for one minute until a bell dinged.

"Congratulations, Ally!" Riley said. "You are now officially a CIA agent! Your codename shall be fox."

"YES!" Ally cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

After a mission after her friends found out…

In the infirmary of the CIA, Ally lied on a bed with Austin beside her. Trish and Dez were in the cafeteria that the CIA had for some reason.

Ally had bandages around her head, arms, and stomach. She had just escaped a bombing during a mission, but was thrown to the ground. Afterwards, she had to fight off tons of well-trained enemies and she hit her head on a boulder, causing her head to bleed profusely. Then she was captured and tortured to the point of someone cutting her stomach and arms deeply. Luckily, the agents arrived and rescued her. All in all, a lot happened and it was fuzzy in her memory.

"Austin, go to Trish and Dez," Ally said. "I'll be fine." Austin shook his head.

"You're hurt," he said. "I'm staying with you." Ally sighed and complied. The boy could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Alright," she said. "You can stay, you stubborn mule."

"Hey, you're my best friend," Austin said. "I want to stay with you." He smiled softly.

"Thank you," Ally said. "But you know, I actually had to shoo Trish and Dez to keep them out of this room too." She laughed weakly.

"Then I guess I'm better than them in being stubborn and persuasive," Austin said, smirking. Ally nodded.

"That you are," she said. Trish and Dez walked back in. Dez was eating a hamburger and Trish was wearing gloves, an apron, and a hairnet.

"Guess who got a job as the lunch lady for this hospital~?" Trish sang jokingly. Ally and her friends laughed.


End file.
